Two are Better than One: The 200th Hunger Games
by Snow and Sleet
Summary: "On the 200th anniversary, as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity in sparing the districts, two tributes from the same district will be allowed to win." Katniss Everdeen never existed, and the Hunger Games are still going strong SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

* * *

When President Callisto Snow was a little boy, he hadn't wanted to be the future President of Panem. He had begged his father, Caesar Snow, to chose another heir.

His father had hit him for that, and given him a withering look. "If I could have chosen another heir, believe me boy, I would have. Any random brat of the street could do better than you." He'd left him alone after that.

Eventually Callisto learned to simply keep his mouth shut around his father. Caesar hated that his wife, Cassandra Snow, had only had one child before she died. Even worse, even if he remarried, the child couldn't take over the presidency, as Caesar wasn't born into the Snow family. No, that was Cassandra, and she'd died several months after Callisto's birth from one of Panem's rare incurable diseases. But most of all, Caesar hated that Callisto would get to take over the minute he turned eighteen.

Caesar was merely the acting President after Cassandra's death, and he felt Callisto would run the presidency, and Panem, into the ground.

Callisto was happy to say that wasn't the case. Caesar was long dead (his father never thought he'd have the balls to hurt him, and he paid dearly for that mistake) and Callisto was in his 42nd year as President. Panem was thriving, and even the Districts has improved somewhat.

His wife, Alethia, had convinced him the districts would be happier if starvation occurred less. She also brought up the fact that starved tributes couldn't put up a good fight in the games. She made a good point, and so enough money was funneled into the districts that very few now starve.

This also had the added bonus of quelling much of the remaining rebellious talk in the districts. A true rebellion had never happened. Though rebellious talks had hit a dangerous point during the 81st Hunger Games, nothing had ever set them quite over the edge into rebellion, and they'd died down.

Callisto had always sworn to himself that he'd never lay a hand on his children, and he is quite happy to say he succeeded. Cyrus, Cassia and Cassius had never feared him like he feared Caesar.

Panem was prospering, the nation was happy, and Callisto was quite glad to be President.

Callisto looked in the mirror, admiring the suit that had been made for the reading, and strolled out into the hallway to meet his wife and children before heading out to the main balcony.

* * *

**8th Quarter Quell Twist Announced!**

By Jassarie James

President Callisto Snow announced the 8th Quarter Quell's Twist earlier today. The announcement took place on the main balcony of the Snow Mansion. The President was joined by his family as well as Head Gamemaker Adonis Ludovic and Hunger Games Host Etienne Sunniva.

President Snow interacted with the lucky little girl chosen to bear the box of Quell Twists for several minutes before finally selecting the 8th Quell letter.

The President read aloud the contents of the letter to the people gathered outside. "On the 200th anniversary, as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity in sparing the districts, two tributes from the same district will be allowed to win." He then bowed and waved before going back into the mansion, followed by First Lady Alethia Snow and the rest of their family.

Many are already guessing at the impact of the twist, and some have already started placing bets on a career victory. Whatever the outcome, this year's Hunger Games are sure to be the best yet!

* * *

I've been reading syocs for awhile now, and I finally decided to start one!  
Rules:

1\. Please send your tribute to me by PM and title it Tribute Name, District, and Gender reaped as (ex: Jane Doe, District 1 Female)

2\. No resubmissions unless the syoc is dead

3\. Not first come first serve, right now the tentative submission deadline is January 1st

Name:

Age:

District (pick three)

Gender:

Faceclaim:

History:

Personality:

Family/friends:

Volunteered/reaped:

Reaction/reason:

Allies (yes or no, maybe who):

Interview strategy:

Games strategy:

Bloodbath strategy:

Strengths (at least 3):

Weaknesses: at least 3):

Training score:

Weapon of choice:

Predicted placement/preferred death:

Opinion on Capitol and the games:

Fight or flight:

Attitude towards killing:

Any preferred character arc?:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**Onyx Obsidian, Victor of the 199th Hunger Games**

After the quell announcement, Onyx Obsidian only really feels one thing.

A desperate longing to be just one year younger. Onyx's games had been relatively easy as far as games go. The arena had been a forest, the careers got along rather easily and no one challenged Atlas's leadership. There had only been two real outlier threats, the boy from ten and the girl from six.

The games had only lasted nine days. The career alliance had never turned on each other, instead Fisher had been killed in the bloodbath by the boy from ten, Cora had fallen into the pair from three's trap, Atlas had died from wounds in a fight with the girl from six and Scarlet had been killed by a mutt.

The final three ended up being him, Victoria from two, and the boy from ten. It had been a rather easy final fight too. Onyx and Victoria had teamed up against the boy from ten and he took third, though he managed to cut off one of Victoria's arms before he died. It had then merely been an act of Onyx putting her out of her misery.

All in all, an easy games and an easy victory. Before Onyx would have been furious at this. He had dreamt of a glorious victory. He wanted to have at least six kills. He wanted to take out the big threats. He wanted a spectacular showdown.

But after, Onyx was just relieved it was over. He was relieved to be alive, and grateful there were only three faces he saw in his dreams.

He would give anything to have competed in this quell instead. His games may have been easy compared to others, but it was still so hard. The fear, loneliness and paranoia were all constant. He'd had to always hide it, keeping up his cocky facade. He needed sponsors, and he couldn't let them see the cracks. He couldn't trust his alliance, even Scarlet, a girl he had known for years.

He would give anything to have had Scarlet come home with him. Past Onyx would have balked at the thought of sharing the crown, but present him wanted someone who had shared his horrors. The other Victors helped, but they all had different experiences.

Onyx doesn't say anything after the announcement. He just feels jealous of the future volunteers. They haven't been picked yet. The other Victors wanted to wait to see what the quell twist was.

Onyx sighs and does his best to push down his emotions. If he continues to think of the what if's, he'll just spiral further.

The Victors all gathered at Armani's house to watch the announcement. Even at 87, Armani still loves to host events and offered his house right away. Onyx suspected he was lonely after the death of his husband three years ago. His kids rarely visited anymore, busy with their own families, and he was always eager for company.

Armani's house represented him well. He had quite the collection of famous paintings and preferred soft lighting. All the floors were wood and the house had red and brown accents. All in all it was very classy and yet welcoming, which was Armani to a tee.

Every living victor from District One was there, except for one. Lace Calix Snow rarely ever visits District One after her marriage to Cyrus Snow, preferring to spend her time in the Capitol. Onyx has only met her twice.

Onyx had been nervous about attending the viewing party as it was the first time he'd be with all the District One victors. His former mentor, Jasper Larimar, had noticed and offered to stop by his house beforehand. That way they could arrive together. Jasper was like a second father to Onyx, and he doubts he could have won without his guidance.

Onyx can tell people want to speak, but everyone instead eyed Julia. The victor of the 121st games, Julia Victoire was District One's oldest living victor at 97. Out of respect for her, all the other victors, including Apolla Sterling, the current head of the Academy, would wait for her to speak.

Julia may be old and withered, but her bright blue eyes had never faded, and they still let everyone see the intelligence that lay within. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this. Apolla, I'm sure you realize the opportunity we've been given."

Apolla nodded. "Of course. We'll pick the two right away and start them training together immediately. We'll need to adjust the usual volunteer training, we can't have them turning against each other."

Armani frowned. "Unfortunately we can assume that the other career pairs won't be turning on each other either."

Amber Jade eyed her manicured nails. "A true shame. District Two's greatest downfall is the amount of times their tributes have turned on each other. I doubt I could have beat Athena if she had stuck with Mason." Amber Jade Valour was the embodiment of the classic District One tribute. Tall, beautiful, and cunning, with the manipulative streak to help her seduce her prey. Onyx stayed far away from her.

Topaz looked intrigued. "All the career districts have just been given a huge advantage. Our tributes have trained together for years; they know each other. What are the chances the outer district tributes will know one another?"

Apolla was looking very pleased. "Very low. This is perfect, it's looking like we'll have a career Victor for a quell for the third time in a row!"

Sapphire finally decided to chime in. "Just make sure they don't turn on each other. In fact I'd say that's our number one criteria for volunteers this year."

Topaz and Armani nodded in agreement. Amber Jade's attention had drifted towards her phone, and Julia was gazing out the window. Onyx felt like he should say something, but he felt intimidated with all the other victors in the room. Thankfully, Jasper gave him an opening.

"Onyx you've trained with these trainees for years. We may have watched them, but you know them. Do you have any ideas as to who we should choose?" Onyx gave his former mentor a grateful smile, before thinking.

After several moments, he had made up his mind. Smiling, he turned towards the other victors. "I know just who should be this year's volunteers."

* * *

**Lace Calix Snow, future First Lady of Panem and the Victor of the 186th Hunger Games**

Lace paces in front of the office, wringing her hands in front of her. She keeps eyeing the large oak door, waiting for it to open. Her heels click against the marble floor with each step, but she's long grown used to the sound.

Lace has spent five years now living in the Snow Mansion, and though it's her home, outside of her and Cyrus's wing she's always dressed impeccably. District One's Academy taught her all about the power of appearance, and this skill has served her well during her time in the Capitol. Even though she's the future President's wife, she can't show weakness, even in her own home. There are some who still don't accept her due to her being from the districts.

She draws strength and comfort from knowing she looks powerful, and she's gone all out for this meeting. Her blonde hair is curled and styled, her red blouse is perfectly ironed and there isn't a crease in sight. Her black pants are perfectly fitted and her red heels match her shirt. Her makeup is done up the same way it was after she won her games, and she knows she looks fierce. Despite her confident appearance, Lace takes a shaky breath in as she turns to pace back down the hallway.

She hasn't been this nervous in a long time, but what she has to say is important. She knows that she could simply wait, that someday she won't have to ask someone else to make changes. She knows Cyrus supports her and that he would gladly make the changes. He'd even offered to come with her, but she has to do this on her own. This couldn't wait. Too many people had suffered and it needed to end.

She tried to calm herself, slowing her breathing as she paced back and forth. In a way, it was refreshing to be nervous. She hasn't felt nervous in years.

Lace herself has never been forced to take part in the "Victor Sex Trade" as Atlanta called it, but she was one of the rare few. Lace hadn't even learned it was a thing until two years ago when Sapphire had drunkenly mentioned how lucky she was that she had caught Cyrus Snow's eye soon after she'd won. It had taken her awhile to get an explanation as to why, and she'd been horrified to learn of it.

She'd immediately called Atlanta, her best friend ever since she won ten years ago, to find out if it was true. Atlanta had broke down and told her everything. Lace was upset Atlanta had never told her, but she was even more upset that her friend had had to go through it.

She'd spent the past two years looking into it, seeing just how far it went and how it worked. She'd found the courage to confront Cyrus about it, and though she was mad he knew about it, he'd also said he'd always planned on changing it when he became President. Lace knew it needed to be changed now, and had set up a meeting with Callisto.

"Mrs. Snow, he's ready for you." Lace stopped pacing and turned towards the door, a smile on her face. Callisto's secretary, Jezebella, stood holding the door open for her.

"Thank you." Lace did her best to appear confident as she walked in, Jezebella closing the door behind her.

Callisto Snow's office was large and spacious, with a huge fireplace on one end and his desk on the other. Paintings of all the former presidents adorned the walls, and various roses decorated the room. Two couches were in front of the fireplace, and three rugs covered the wooden floor. Though there were several lamps on the walls, enough light shone through from the windows that they were turned off. Across from Lace were two huge glass doors that opened out onto the office balcony.

Callisto was seated in front of his desk, though he stood up with a smile as Lace entered. "Lace, darling, how lovely to see you! I trust you are doing well?"

"Of course! Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, I know you're very busy." Lace sat down across from Callisto after giving him a hug.

"Anything for my favorite daughter-in-law, though I must say I'm curious as to what you wanted to talk to me about. It must be important for you to not wait til dinner." Callisto's smile was still in place, though his grey eyes shone with curiosity.

Lace shifted a bit, and took a deep breath. "Yes, I thought it best to discuss this in private. I wanted to talk to you about the um, selling of Victors for a night." Immediately the smile dropped off of Callisto's face. Lace thought this might be the first time she's ever seen him without it.

"I'd hoped you'd never find out about that." Callisto spoke quietly, avoiding looking at Lace. "I suppose Cyrus told you?"

"No, he didn't. But please, Callisto, why is this a thing? Surely you can see how cruel it is!" Lace has to fight to keep her voice from rising. She still can't get Atlanta's confession out of her head, even years later.

"I am sorry Lace. Truly I am. But it's been a part of the games from the beginning. It keeps the higher ups happy and it helps to control some of the, uncooperative, victors. If I were to get rid of it, some very powerful people would be very unhappy. It could pose a threat to our regime." Callisto finally looks at her, and he seems to be pleading for her to understand.

"Threat to the regime? Callisto the Snows have ruled Panem for 200 years! The citizens won't want that changed. And besides, who could be more powerful than the president!?" Lace can't let this go. She so easily could have been a victim of this.

"People are already a little shaky after Cyrus married you. That was change enough. We can't face any more change without threatening our position." Callisto is starting to look stern and gives her a clear warning to stop, but Lace bristles at the suggestion that it's her fault he can't change anything.

"Are you suggesting-"

"Enough Lace! I'm sorry but this conversation is over. The change you want will have to wait for when Cyrus is president. Now I'll see you at dinner." Callisto gets up and opens the door for her. Lace takes a moment to clear her expression before turning to walk out. She doesn't look at Callisto as she leaves. Instead her mind is spinning.

With Panem's technology it'll still likely be another forty years before Callisto dies, and he isn't likely to step down. That's another forty victims like Atlanta. Lace can't wait that long.

Callisto Snow is a good President. He's a kind man, and he's treated Lace like his own daughter. But if Lace wants the power to change things now, she needs Callisto out of the way.

He may be like a father to her, but she won't hesitate to get what she wants. Though many seem to have forgotten it, Lace killed seven tributes in her games, including her district partner.

She's killed to gain power before, and she'll do it again.

* * *

I have received some great tributes so far, but I still need more! Thank you to all who have submitted so far! To RadioFreeDeath, your review would mean a lot more if it wasn't the same one you gave to every new author. Maybe make it a little more creative, actually read the story, and stop copy and pasting the minute you see the words new SYOC. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
